3 Nights With Casey
by caitiichaos
Summary: Summary: Derek and Casey share a room for 3 nights, who knows what the outcome could be? Yes, its a DASEY
1. Chapter 1

3 Nights With Casey

A/N: Here's a little one-shot I've been thinking about for a long time and just needed to write since it been bugging me for the last past fucking month. Anyways R&R PLEASE ! I need any comments or suggestions to improve my writing. CREATIVE CRITISM ALLOWED ! Well anyways on with the show ladies & gentlemen ! :) P.S I must warn you theres going to to be a little bit of Lemon (soon) and yes alittle OC. But MAINLY its a Dasey!

* * *

Morning (Casey's POV) So we got the "good news" that Aunt Betsy , Uncle Joe and their 2 children Mark and Lexy are going to stay with us for 3 days. At first I was quite excited to see my cousins again but then there was always bad news too, like always. Aunt Betsy and Uncle Joe would have to take my room and her kids would share a room with Lizzy and Edwin. And that which left me room less I'd either have to share a room with Marti or Derek. Guess what happen? Well Marti being selfish refused to share a room with me which left me with Derek. DEREK of all people I begged Mom and George to let Marti with Derek but nothing seemed to work. I'd just have to suck it up and sleep in his room for 3 days, but luckly it was only 3 days.

Night 1:

"Oh yeah Casey just remember your sleeping on the floor tonight." Derek said as he smirked.

"What the fuck Derek?"

"Well ain't that just some shit huh, Princess?"

"MOM, GEORGE DEREK WON'T SHARE THE FUCKING BED WITH ME!!"

"Derek just let Casey sleep on one side!" George yells from downstairs.

"Come on please, Derek I promise I will stay on one side?" Casey begging

"_Damn, why is she making those eyes at me shit dude. Ah I feel myself getting.... AH! No come on dude get a hold of yourself its freaking Casey you might be getting hard off of."_

Derek thought to himself as Casey was begging.

After a few minutes of her begging he finally says "Fine fuck dude just take the left side and stay there!"

"Okay thanks Derek let me switch over into my PJ'S first!"

"Great."

Casey comes into Derek's room wearing a pink wife-beater and black spanky shorts with the words "DANCER" on the back. As she opens the door she sees Derek with his shirt off and his boxers on.

Casey looks admiring his abs. _"Oh god since when did Derek get such a sexy ass body? Man I just wanna......."_

She immediately shakes those dirty thought about Derek out of her head.

Once Casey walks into his room with her half-naked PJ'S feels his growin get harder. He grabs his pillow and cover's his lower-half quickly as she walks towards the bed.

"_Why is she torturing me like this?"_ Derek thinks

"Lights out kids. And Derek please don't prank Casey." Nora says at the doorway


	2. Chapter 2 Sneakout ?

3 Nights With Casey

Ch.2 Sneak-out?

A/N: It's been bugging me to update so I decided to update again. BTW: Its kinda hard to update this story if nobody reviews or reads it! People I need more creative criticism PLEASE !

&Now on with the show !

It was close to Midnight and it was hot, even though the air conditioning was on.

Derek was awake.

After a couple minutes of just laying there he turns over to pokes Casey's backside.

"Aye, Case are you still a wake?" He kept poking just for the hell of it.

"De-rek! Stop I can't sleep if you do that!" She turned over to him.

"But you weren't asleep anyway!" Derek smirked.

"Whatever. But what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm bored that's all. Chill out Space-Case."

Then were just laying there looking up at Derek's ceiling in silence.

Derek got up and started putting on jeans and a v-neck and headed for the window.

"What are you doing?" Casey said.

"I'm going out!" Derek said as he lifted up the window high enough to fit his left leg out.

"Look if you wanna go you got 5 minutes and yes I'm actually gonna time you."

"Wait what where are we gonna go?"asked questioningly thinking maybe he was trying to get her in trouble or maybe fall out of his window.

"Ralph's having a party." Derek said.

Casey got up like she knew she going with him and quietly sneaked in her room where her auntie and uncle were sleeping in and dig through her drawers.

She grabbed some jean shorts, tank-top and some shoes.

She quickly tip-toed back to Derek's room. She looked around and couldn't find him.

"Asshole." She said under her breath.

"HEY CASEY! DOWN HERE" She heard coming from outside.

She quickly went to the window and looked outside and saw Derek on the sidewalk waving at her with a smirk on his face.

"Did you really except me to climb all the way down there?"

"Yes" Derek said with a dramatic pause.

Casey thought for a couple of seconds of climbing down and maybe getting caught later in the night or just staying in the house.

The risks were high but what the hell Casey could break rules once and awhile so she decided on taking a risk.

As soon as she jumped down the last level she felt the urge to strangle Derek for not helping her but she held it in since they were going somewhere mostly like fun.

"Wow Case I'm actually surprised you didn't just stay" Derek said as he walked and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, you know I can take risks." Casey said so casually smirking.


End file.
